Errores del pasado
by Roxanne07
Summary: Lulu cuenta la historia de cómo fue su primer viaje como guardiana junto a la invocadora Ginnem. /Los hechos narrados están basados en la parte de FF-X en la que Lulu cuenta que la invocadora Ginnem (de la que era guardiana) murió en la Caverna del Orador Robado/ /Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece/
1. Fe ciega

_Lulu nos cuenta cómo comenzó su primer viaje junto a su amiga e invocadora Ginnem.  
><em>

_*Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Fe ciega.<br>**

Desde que tengo uso de razón soy amiga de Ginnem. Según me contó una vez mi madre, hizo que fuésemos compañeras desde pequeñas porque notó en nosotras un gran poder mágico.

Ginnem fue quien me regaló mi primer moguri. Recuerdo lo que me costó hacer que atendiese a mis órdenes y cómo se reía ella. Qué tiempos aquellos sin preocupaciones…

Pero llegó el día en el que tuve que ser seria, tenía que cuidar de Ginnem y de Chappu, no les fallaría.

Por la mañana nos esperaba Chappu en la puerta del templo de Luka para rezar. Después, fuimos hacia el puerto: un pequeño barco nos esperaba para llevarnos al siguiente templo.

Ginnem y Chappu estuvieron bastante tiempo despidiéndose de su familia, pero yo no. No tenía de quien despedirme. No sabía dónde estaban mis padres, desaparecieron cuando mi hermano pequeño murió. Pero aquello no me entristecía, ahora mi familia eran ellos, y lucharía por ellos.

Cuando montamos en el barco, tanto Chappu como yo estábamos más nerviosos que nunca, pero Ginnem no: estaba sentada en la proa del barco limpiando su vara de invocadora. Le pregunté si no estaba nerviosa, y su respuesta me conmovió:

-No. Hoy no viajo por mi vida, Lulu. Viajo por la vuestra, y por todas las demás vidas de estas ciudades. No sonrío para animaros o para hacer creer que todo va bien, sino al pensar que mi vida va a servir para salvar a otras. Sé que moriré, pero antes salvaré a todos los que pueda. Lo prometo.- Ante aquella respuesta, volví a mi pequeño camarote. Allí encontré a Chappu, que se dedicaba a jugar con mi moguri, pues no me dejaban pasearlo por el barco. Le conté lo que me había dicho la invocadora, y él me hizo otra confesión:

Lulu, os quiero mucho a las dos, a ti sobretodo. Pero no confío en que podamos derrotarlo, por ello…por ello cuando acabemos, si no lo conseguimos, me convertiré en guardián de la Legión.

Poco después se fue de mi habitación y yo tuve tiempo para pensar: "¿Acaso era yo la única que confiaba en nuestro éxito?" Sabía que los dos tenían buena intención, Ginnem quería salvar vidas, costase lo que costase, y Chappu también quería derrotar al enemigo junto a mí, pero yo confiaba en que ganaríamos sin morir. Quizás fuese una creencia que anhelaba la esperanza de no perder la única familia que me quedaba.


	2. ¿Y después, qué?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Y después, qué?**

Tiempo después llegamos a nuestro siguiente objetivo: el templo de Kilika. De nuevo Ginnem demostraría su gran poder superando sin problemas el templo.

Pasamos bastantes días en la ciudad, yo me dediqué a las oraciones y a conocer a los habitantes. Casi todos los testimonios hacían que desease más llegar a nuestro objetivo. Los días que fui al templo vi a varios invocadores saliendo de la prueba: uno de ellos no la superó, y los otros dos salieron casi derrotados. Sin embargo, cuando Ginnem salió del templo tan solo tenía despeinada su larga cabellera castaña, pero sus ropas de tela fina estaban tan planchadas que dejaban entrever su bello contorno. Quizás al verla sentí cierta admiración hacia ella. Yo siempre la había cuidado, aun así la consideraba mi hermana mayor, la figura que admiras e intentas seguir incansablemente.

Allí consiguió un nuevo eon, Ifrit. Fuimos a cazar para que Ginnem pudiese luchar con él por primera vez. Mientras, Chappu y yo cazábamos unos lobos. Uno de ellos, en un momento de despiste, alcanzó a arañarme una muñeca. El pelirrojo terminó de matar al animal y corriendo me llevó detrás de unos árboles. Me puso una cinta azul que le dio su hermano para parar la sangre y me limpió con un pañuelo impregnado en un brebaje curativo. Me dio un beso en las heridas y dijo: -Así sanarán antes.

Hacía tiempo que sabía que Chappu me quería, pero nunca había hecho tal gesto de cariño. Esa noche me puse a pensar en el futuro: tenía fe ciega en que derrotaríamos al enemigo, pero después… ¿qué? Ginnem volvería con su familia y se convertiría en la invocadora de su ciudad; Chappu también iría a casa y encontraría algo a lo que dedicarse; pero ¿y yo? No tenía a donde volver, ni familia, ni siquiera un amado, por lo que decidí ir al cuarto de Chappu…


	3. Problemas en Djose

**Capítulo 3: Problemas en Djose.**

Tras el viaje llegamos al largo camino de Djose. Desde el puerto, teníamos que atravesar un sendero de tierra rodeado de chocobos con sus respectivos jinetes, lo que dio problemas, pues Chappu adoraba a los chocobos desde que una vez vio a su padre montar en uno, y no paraba de hablar con los criadores y de acariciar a las aves. De hecho, hubo un momento en el que me cabreé con él:

-¿Quieres dejar de una vez a los malditos pollos?-Le dije.

-¡No son pollos! Son chocobos- y recalcó:- CHO-CO-BOS.

Antes de llegar al templo (ya lo podíamos ver en la lejanía), encontramos un grupo de Albhed. Por suerte o por desgracia, según se mire, Ginnem tenía diccionarios en su idioma, por lo que pudimos entendernos. Según alcanzó a traducir nuestra invocadora, nos espetaron que no debíamos seguir, nuestro esfuerzo sería en vano, la única manera de derrotar a aquel bestial enemigo eran las máquinas. Yo aceptaba a los Albhed (cosa que Chappu y Ginnem no, pues iban en contra del Dogma) a pesar de ser muy religiosa. Pero no aceptaría que nos insultasen de esa manera, y menos se metiesen con mis creencias y las de mis compañeros, así que, a pesar de que Ginnem se negaba a que peleásemos por su naturaleza pacífica, Chappu y yo no pudimos evitar crear una batalla.

Ellos no llevaban sus máquinas, y a nosotros no nos hacían falta para vencerles: pronto Chappu se había hecho con dos y los había tirado al suelo, y yo hice que los pies del último se congelasen hasta quedar pegados al terreno. El pelirrojo les sujetó por las muñecas y les dijo:

-¿Dónde están vuestras maquinitas ahora, bastardos?- Ambos prisioneros se intentaban soltar sin éxito.

-Algún día te darás cuenta, y te arrepentirás.- Chappu les soltó y los dos salieron corriendo, dejando a su otro compañero atrás.

Cuando Ginnem salió de la prueba, tuve que sujetarla para que no cayese al suelo. Estaba muy cansada. Supuse que se debía a que no estaba demasiado contenta con la actuación que habíamos tenido sus dos guardianes el día anterior con los Albhed. Por eso, cuando llegó la noche y fuimos a dormir a un hostal, fui a su cuarto. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Chappu y Ginnem hablando sentados en la cama. Me habría molestado de no ser porque le conté a mi amiga lo ocurrido dos noches atrás con el pelirrojo, y ella nunca me haría daño. Obligamos a Chappu a irse de la habitación. Cuando estuvimos a solas, yo sabía que el chico estaba espiando detrás de la puerta, pero no me importaba.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginnem. Mi comportamiento fue inapropiado. De Chappu podría entenderse-hice una pausa y escuché un pequeño murmullo tras la puerta- pero de mí no. Supongo que sentí miedo por nuestra misión, sé que él y tú no os sentís muy motivados, por eso…

-No importa. Y yo si estoy motivada. Creo que esta es mi única tarea en la vida, y la estoy realizando sin problemas junto a vosotros dos, y sin vosotros no sería posible. Te doy las gracias, Lulu. Y dáselas también al topo.- Justo entró Chappu quejándose por el pequeño insulto, y los tres empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.


	4. El encanto del bosque

**Capítulo 4: El encanto del bosque.**

Camino al siguiente templo, le conté a Chappu lo que nos esperaba. Él nunca había viajado más allá de Besaid, y supe que nuestro destino le encantaría. Lo que más le gustó fue el lago de hielo. Según dijo, patinaría conmigo, a lo que me negué rotundamente.

Una vez más fui yo quien protegió a Ginnem: en la Llanura de los rayos la guie para que estos no la tocasen, y alguna vez la tuve que empujar para que no la diesen. Nunca tuvo mucha agilidad física. Mientras, Chappu nos "protegía por la retaguardia" según él; sabía que en realidad le tenía miedo a los rayos, pero no quise herir su orgullo varonil.

Este fue el camino más largo de todos hacia un templo, y a la vez el mejor. Aquel bosque era maravilloso, incluso mi moguri decidió irse a echar unas carreras, aunque éstas no duraban más de un minuto.

El templo fue un auténtico laberinto, los minutos parecían horas, y a cada paso parecía que nos alejábamos más del final. Pero al fin llegamos a la sala del invocador y Ginnem pudo hacer su trabajo. Salió cansada y con perlas de sudor que cubrían su rostro. Esta vez no salió sola: una forma femenina con la piel azul la llevaba en brazos. La invocadora se puso de pie y presentó a su nuevo eon, Shiva.

El único inconveniente de esta parte de nuestro viaje fue que tuvimos que buscarnos otro barco, pues el dueño se encontraba en Macalania y nos pidió "amablemente" que se lo devolviésemos. Aunque no nos costó demasiado, Ginnem era la próxima en traer la calma a Spira, ¿quién podría negarse a dejarnos prestado su transporte?

Encontramos un barco más grande, pero era de mercancías, así que fuimos entre cajas con un fuerte olor a pescado. A pesar de todo, llegamos a Bevelle entre marineros malolientes; pero Ginnem no hizo el templo. Aún no. Sabía que esa prueba conllevaría un gran esfuerzo, el nuevo eon era fortísimo.

Pasamos allí al menos dos semanas, no estoy segura, pero sí sé que pasaron muy lentas, a pesar de ser la capital de Spira. No me gustaba toda la gente que había a pesar de que algunos eran amables, tampoco el hecho de que el templo utilizase máquinas. Sin embargo, a Chappu y a Ginnem esto no les pareció mal, de hecho creo que fue el lugar que más les gustó.

Una noche hicieron una hoguera en el ágora, donde mis amigos no pararon de bailar y reír. A mí no me gustó, me sentía incómoda, y mi mogu también.


	5. No abandonaremos ahora

**Capítulo 5: No abandonaremos ahora.**

Tras las dos eternas semanas la invocadora se animó a ir al templo. La guiamos hasta la sala del invocador con grandes dificultades. Allí esperamos. Y esperamos más y más…el tiempo fluía con lentitud. Pasaron horas y horas hasta que Ginnem salió. O mejor dicho, un cuerpo movido por alguna fuerza interior desconocida salió de la sala. Fui a por ella y comprobé que estaba inconsciente. Mandé a Chappu que la cargase hasta el hostal; pero en la salida tuvimos un altercado. Nos encontramos con Hirosan, un invocador que perseguía el mismo destino que Ginnem.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo-Resulta que la esperanza de Spira no puede con un simple templo.

-Hirosan, limítate a seguir tu camino, nosotros seguiremos el nuestro-le contesté con el tono más amable que conseguí poner.

-No me hagas reír, vuestro camino termina hoy, ahora, aquí.- Acto seguido se puso en posición de ataque, y con un suspiro Chappu dejó a Yuna en el suelo. El invocador llamó a sus cuatro acompañantes. Parecían temibles, los cuatro eran grandes y fuertes, pero sabía que la fuerza no bastaría para derrotar mi poder mágico. Sin embargo, consiguieron herirme en varias ocasiones, y mi magia iba perdiendo fuerza. Chappu no podía hacer nada contra ellos, tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Les lancé todos los hechizos que pude, y cuando estaban a punto de volver a herirme, Ginnem, se levantó.

-A pesar de tu debilidad tienes agallas- Dijo Hirosan-Iros-les ordenó a sus guardianes.

-No necesito fuerza para vencerte- El hombre gruñó de rabia, y Ginnem invocó a un eon: Shiva. Se libró una batalla entre el eon de nuestra invocadora e Ifrit, de Hirosan. La invocación de Hirosan tenía mucha más fuerza que cualquiera de las de la Ginnem, pero ella sabía mejor lo que hacía, y consiguió vencerle. Cuando terminaron, la morena miró al hombre con desprecio y dijo:-¿Lo ves?

Por la noche tuvimos que dormir los tres en la misma habitación, el hostal estaba lleno. Ginnem nos pidió quedarnos un par de días más para descansar. Aunque acepté con una sonrisa, mi cuerpo quería gritar un desesperado "no". Sabía que la petición era por el miedo a su próximo destino, la Llanura de la Calma. Allí muchos invocadores perdían el rumbo y tenían que abandonar su peregrinaje, por lo que decidí apoyarla. Acaricié su rostro suavemente y le susurré:

-No tienes por qué tener miedo. Eres una gran invocadora. No abandonarás, no aquí, conseguirás tu deseo, ya lo verás, y yo estaré apoyándote.- Detrás de nosotras se escuchó la voz de Chappu: "¡Y yo!" Pero no le hicimos caso. Ginnem me abrazó y me dijo:

-Eso espero, Lulu, eso espero.


End file.
